Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A wireless user equipment (UE) device, such as a cellular phone, can operate within a first radio frequency (RF) coverage area provided by a base station. The UE device can be configured for handover to a second RF coverage area provided by that same base station or another base station. Handover of the UE device permits a communication session (such as voice call or internet browsing session) occurring via the UE device to continue as the UE device is moved from the first coverage area to the second RF coverage area.
RF signals transmitted from a base station within a coverage area to the wireless UE device can be referred to as forward-link signals. Transmission of the forward-links signals occur over a forward-link. RF signals transmitted from the UE device to the base station can be referred to as reverse-link signals. Transmission of the reverse-link signals occur over a reverse-link.
The UE device can generate measurement reports that a base station can use to determine whether handover of the UE device should occur. The UE device can transmit the measurement reports to the base station serving the UE device until the UE device hands over to another base station or to another coverage area provided by the base station serving the UE device. If the neighbor base station or the other coverage area does not or cannot currently allow handover of the UE device, then transmission of reverse-link signals with the measurement reports can load the reverse-link with the serving base station unnecessarily.